


The Road Is So Far : An End!verse Fanmix

by OrangeMetallique



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Fanmix, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeMetallique/pseuds/OrangeMetallique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Supernatural endverse fanmix inspired by <a href="1022324">The Road Is So Far</a>, an end!verse fic written by Dupont et Dupont (in French).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Is So Far : An End!verse Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Road is so Far](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022324) by [Dupond_et_Dupont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dupond_et_Dupont/pseuds/Dupond_et_Dupont). 



> Thanks to [Dupont et Dupont](../users/Dupond_et_Dupont) for her wonderful fic and for letting me use the title.
> 
> I made some graphics that look like a booklet for those who didn't or couldn't read the fic (because it's not in English), so you'll know basically what's happening and why the songs. It was really fun, actually, I'll probably make other booklets like this for my oncoming mixes. Some songs are in French, sorry about that.
> 
> Listen on [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/orangemetallique/the-road-is-so-far-an-end-verse-fanmix).

 

_Tracklist :_

 

01. **Kill You Heroes** _Awolnation_

02. **Brothers** _The War On Drugs_

03. **Electrochocs Ladyland** _Babx_

04. **Future Reflections** _MGMT_

05. **Graceless** _The National_

06. **Medicine** _Daughter_

07. **Heart + Soul** _Black Rebel Motorcycle Club_

08. **Wicked Game** _Giant Drag_

09. **Skinny** **Love** _Bon Iver_

10. **Vaporize** _Broken Bells_

11\. **Lose Yourself** _Black Rebel Motorcycle Club_

12. **The Weight Of Us** _Sanders Bohlke_

13. **Aucun Express** _Alain Bashung_

14. **Swelling** _Sarah Jaffe_

__


End file.
